Find Your Soul
Letra Ladies, it is time for lift off in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Time to blow it up Qing ni xiangxin wo right now Buyong wen, buyong xiang, qu nali Jiu genzhe zhe lu de fangxiang Wo gei ni jia man jisu liliang Jide genzhe bufa Zai ni xinli dian qi huoyan Rang ni lunxian xianzai ni yi shuyu wo Shizai nan xiangxiang Meiyou wo ni hui zenyang Zhe yi shunjian, jiu zai zhe yi shunjian Ba danxin diūdiao Ni zhi yong gen wo wang qian buduan de Xunzhao, buduan zhuizhu benpao Genzhe na dao rang ni xinzang Fa tang de guangmang Get it, get it, jia duo dian qianglie Ganjue, kuai feiteng ban relie Dai ni qu na yiwang di difang Gen jin wo ba find your soul Take it, take it, jin jin zhua zai shou shang Juedui, bu hui fang kai xiwang Chongman zixin jiu qipao ba Gen wo yiqi find your soul Zhuang man wo de shuangyan Mei ren keyi chaoyue Ganjue qianglie liliang Xianzai jiu yao find your soul Zhanju wo xinzang, He shui dou bu yiyang Chuandi zhe, reqing Shanshuo yaoyan find your soul Qing ni xiangxin wo right now Buyong wen, qu nali, buyong pa Dao diao ni xinli de kongju Wo gei ni zhuru man man de liliang Ni keyi bu zai yóuyu Meiyou weiju chongman zixin Zhe cai shi ni zui you meili de mo yang Zhiyou ni neng zuo dao Zhiyou ni keyi zuo dao Kaojin yidian, zai kaojin wo yidian Dang women zai bici shenbian Meiyou haipa yeah yeah yeah Get it, get it, jia duo dian qianglie Ganjue, kuai feiteng ban relie Dai ni qu na yiwang di difang Gen jin wo ba find your soul Take it, take it, jin jin zhua zai shou shang Juedui, bu hui fang kai xiwang Chongman zixin jiu qipao ba Gen wo yiqi find your soul Zhuang man wo de shuangyan Mei ren keyi chaoyue Ganjue qianglie liliang Xianzai jiu yao find your soul Zhanju wo xinzang He shui dou bu yiyang Chuandi zhe, reqing Shanshuo yaoyan find your soul Shanshuo yaoyan find your soul Gen wo yiqi find your soul Wo yao zaici feiteng ni xintiao Wo yao dai ni qu yaoyuan difang Yiqi xunzhao wu jia de baozang Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Run wild with the fire burning in our hearts Fly high on the passion, it’s time we start No one, nothing could ever beat my style Xianzai jiu yao find your soul Bei wo xiyin ni kao guolai bushi ma Ni de xinzang tiao dao kuai zha bushi ma Yaoyuan juli shanzhe guangmang like a star Shanshuo yaoyan find your soul Get it, get it, jia duo dian qianglie (wooh) Ganjue, kuai feiteng ban relie (yeah, yeah) Dai ni qu na yiwang di difang, Gen jin wo ba find your soul Take it, take it, jin jin zhua zai shou shang Juedui, bu hui fang kai xiwang (yeah) Chongman zixin jiu qipao ba Gen wo yiqi find your soul Gen wo yiqi find your soul Gen wo yiqi find your soul Video thumb|center|450 px Imagenes 080396.jpg 1310082_1385853107123_full.png 1310082_1385853110753_full.png 1310082_1385853179450_full.png 1310082_1385853185782_full.png 1310082_1385853187150_full.png 1310082_1385853203579_full.png 1310082_1385853235202_full.png 1310082_1385853268486_full.png 1310082_1385853284170_full.png 20131203051617a0dnbhtymshfa7bk.jpg Girls-Generation-SNSD-image-girls-generation-snsd-36195335-720-450.jpg Categoría:Canciones